Accelgor vs Shino Aburame
No Rules Just Bloodshed DBX! Pre-Fight Stage: Pinwheel Forest It was a cold night in Pinwheel Forest. Many Tympoles were singing in beautiful harmony as everything else was dead silent. A man in a grey jacket and round shades was hopping from tree to tree, looking around in utter confusion. He clearly did not know where he was or where he was going, but he was on a mission to investigate the interesting creatures that were contained in this forest. Who is this man, you ask? He is the insect manipulating Shinobi himself, Shino Aburame. As he was tree hopping, Shino then noticed a light green glow to his left. Curious, the Shinobi leaps off the branch he was currently perched on and walks towards the mysterious item. The object looked somewhat like an emerald, but it seemed like it was radiating some sort of power. Shino bends his knees and extends his right arm to grab the gem. . . However, a yellow star would suddenly land in front of the ninja's hand! Startled, Shino leaped backwards, shifting into a fighting stance as he looked around the forest. Once his gaze goes back towards the gem, it was gone! Instead of the item, there was a bug like figure that was wrapped in what looked like a clothy membrane. It also had a pink head with a black star like spot in the middle. The bug was also glowing an aura that was identical to that of the gem that used to be in it's place, could it have absorbed the object's power? The insect manipulator glared at the other silently, slowly withdrawing a kunai, he didn't want to take any chances with this thing, and after all, his mission WAS to bring back one of the many exotic species inhabiting this forest. . .dead or alive. HERE WE GO!! Fight Shino throws his kunai at the bug, but he missed due to Accelgor leaping to the left and countering with a massive burst of speed (Quick Attack), hitting the other in the gut with its left arm. Accelgor then follows up with a series of strikes (17 to be exact.) involving his two arms until one was blocked, Shino then delivers a mix of 4 punches and 3 kicks, soon striking it into a tree. A swarm of insects began to gather around the Shinobi's two hands before he drives them into the ground, commanding the swarm to follow the larger bug. Accelgor tried to jump away but the bugs were too fast and was soon engulfed and encased by them. Shino: Hidden Jutsu: Insect Bog. . .!! The sphere of bugs began to tighten, but was interrupted by an explosion due to a very loud noise created by Accelgor (Bug Buzz), causing them all to drop to the ground. Before Accelgor lands, Shino creates three large spheres of insects and tosses them all towards it, then following them while forming more bugs around his hands. Poll Who are you rooting for? Accelgor Shino Aburame Category:What-If? DBXs Category:ThunderbladeX Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Abandoned DBXs Category:Candidates for Adoption